hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Russian☆Jet
Russian☆Jet (ロシアン☆ジェット Roshian☆Jetto) is an alternate version of the song "Hetalian☆Jet", the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: The World Twinkle. This version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Russia. It is sung by Yasuhiro Takato in the voice of Russia. Lyrics Kanji= 「なんだ、ロケットの事なら 僕に聞いてくれればいいのに…うふふ☆」 せいいっぱいの声で　プリヴィエート！ロシアだよ☆ 地球（ほし）を飛び越え　ロシアン☆ジェット せいいっぱいおどろう　エート！エート！ たくさん友達みつかるかな？　ヘタリア あの惑星（ほし）も　この恒星（ほし）も いつかは僕んち　なっちゃうだろうし 楽しみだなぁ☆ 新しい出会いは　ザメチャテルニイ！ セカイはひとつ　ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア コートを脱いだら　プリヴィエート！ロシアだよ☆ ボルシチ仕込もう　ロシアン☆ジェット 誰にあげようか？　ポイヂェム！ポイヂェム！ 次はどこにたどりつくかな　ヘタリア 宇宙船と遭遇だぁ！！ ウォッカを Вот, пожалуйста 一気に飲んでね☆ Завстречу! 「僕、みんながわいわいやってるの見るの好きなんだ」 言葉がちがくても　ニャラノー　ニャラノー セカイはひとつ　ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア 「君たちの家って暖かいのかな？」 どんな上司のムチャぶりも やるよ　ロシアだもん ほら　歌っちゃおうよ～ 「せ～の」 До ре ми фа сол ля си до ре 声を合わせて　プリヴィエート！ロシアだよ☆ 地球（ほし）へ帰ろう　ロシアン☆ジェット スピードをあげて　エート！エート！ ラトビアたちが待ってるからね　ヘタリア みんながいる場所を たくさん周って いつもと違う 友だち増えた 「宇宙からみる地球も素敵だよね、 これ全部…うふ☆」 手と手を繋いだら　ドゥルーク！ドゥルーク！ セカイはひとつ　ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア |-| Romaji= “Nan da, roketto no koto nara Boku ni kiite kurereba ii noni? Ufufu☆” Seiippai no koe de purivieeto! Roshia da yo☆ Hoshi wo tobikoe Roshian☆jetto Seiippai odorou eeto! Eeto! Takusan tomodachi mitsukaru kana? Hetalia Ano hoshi mo kono hoshi mo Itsuka wa bokunchi nacchau daroushi Tanoshimi da naa☆ Atarashii deai wa zamechaterunii! Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia Kooto wo nuidara purivieeto! Roshia dayo☆ Borushichi shikomou Roshian☆jetto Dare ni ageyou ka? Poijemu! Poijemu! Tsugi wa doko ni tadoritsuku ka na Hetalia Uchuusen to souguu da!! Uokka wo Vot, pozhalujsta Ikki ni nonde ne☆ Za vstrechu! “Boku, minna ga waiwai yatteru no miru no suki nan da” Kotoba ga chigakutemo nyaranou nyaranou Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia “Kimitachi no iette atatakai no kana?” Donna joushi no muchaburi mo Yaruyo Roshia damon Hora utacchaou yo~ “Se~no” Do re mi fa sol lya si do re Koe wo awasete purivieeto! Roshia dayo? Hoshi he kaerou Roshian☆jetto Supiido wo agete eeto! Eeto! Ratobia tachi ga matteru kara ne Hetalia Minna ga iru basho wo Takusan mawatte Itsumo to chigau Tomodachi fueta “Uchuu kara miru chikyuu mo suteki dayo ne, Kore zenbu… ufu☆” Te to te wo tsunaidara duruuku! Duruuku! Sekai wa hitotsu za waarudo tinkuru Hetalia |-| English= “What, you could’ve asked me Everything about rockets, y’know… teehee☆” With our loudest voices Privyet!Hello It’s Russia☆ Fly beyond the earth Russian☆Jet Let’s dance with all our might Eto!That's it Eto! I wonder if I’ll find a lot of friends? Hetalia That planet, and this star too They will all become my house one day I can’t wait☆ A new encounter is Zamechatel’nyj!Great And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia After I take off my coat Privyet! It’s Russia☆ I’ll start preparing Borscht Russian☆Jet Who should I serve it to? Poydem!Let's go Poydem! I wonder where will we arrive at next Hetalia We have encountered a spaceship!! Bot, pozhalujstaPlease, here you go some Vodka Let’s have a bottoms up☆ Za vstrechu!A toast to us meeting today “I like watching everyone having a good time.” Even though we speak different languages NichegoNevermind Nichego And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia “I wonder if it’s warm at your houses?” No matter how unreasonable my boss’s demands are I’ll still do them, because I’m Russia Here, let’s sing~ “Here~ we go” Do re mi fa so la ti do re Let’s chime in together Privyet! It’s Russia☆ Let’s return to earth Russian☆Jet We start speeding up Eto! Eto! Since Latvia and the others are waiting Hetalia I travelled to many places Where everyone is And made a lot of friends Who are a little different from usual “The earth look really gorgeous from space, too. This will all be… teehee☆” Hold our hands together Drug!Friend Drug! And the world is as one the world twinkle Hetalia Album This song was released on October 28, 2015, on the DVD which came with the first volume, Hetalia: The World Twinkle Vol. 1 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Romano's version of Hetalian☆Jet and France's version of Hetalian☆Jet. This song is also the eighth track on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle: Hetalian☆Best, which was released on August 12, 2016. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Hetalian☆Jet